Sentimientos Falsos
by Luthien Faelivrin
Summary: Los sentimientos de una chica al saber que su novio la engaña... y después al enamorarse de otro. Sorato y Taiora medio. Capitulo 8 Up!
1. I

_Sentimientos Falsos_  
Por Lúthien Faelivrin

No tomes mi mano si no lo sientes. No me tomes entre tus brazos si tienes frío. No me beses si piensas en alguien más. No me jures amor eterno si tu subconsciente sabe que es mentira. Pero si aún así… yo te amo… no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. 

Es un frío Viernes por la tarde, tomo mi gabardina y unos guantes; abro la puerta, salgo, y ahora la cierro. Veo a mi amiga acercándose a mí. Unos segundos después me abraza, y me sonríe. Ella tan alegre como siempre. Tachikawa, Mimi… siempre sonriente.

Nos alejamos. Las parejas tomadas de la mano. El día nublado. El frío que recorría nuestras venas. Se escuchó a una pareja hablando. Y que dolor escucharlos. Que dolor…

_¿Ya le vas a decir que tienes otra pareja?_ – se escuchó la voz de una mujer, no era conocida, pero se imaginaba quien era y con quien hablaba – _Digo, no puedes dejarla así… pobre._

_No te hagas lo considerada, Keiko_ – protestó un muchacho. La voz me era tremendamente conocida. – _Ya estamos saliendo. Engaño a mi novia contigo. Y.. ¿Ahora te preocupa mucho, no?_

_No tienes por que ponerte histérico, Yagami_ – ¡Ajá Tenía que ser él. Sabía que era él. No dije nada. Miré el rostro de mi amiga. Ella parecía más triste que yo. – _Mira que, este es un gran sacrificio. Está bien, no se lo digas y ya, que siga haciéndose tonta._

_Ya. Tienes razón_ – Al voltearme los vi tomados de la mano, como hace dos horas nosotros estábamos. Pero que cruel era el destino. – _Mejor vamonos_ – Y lentamente se fueron, dejándome con el corazón hecho mil pedazos, y con mi amiga sin saber que decir.

No hicimos nada después de la escena esa. Mi amiga me llevó a mi casa, se marchó, pero antes me abrazó por segunda ocasión en el día, pero esta vez no pude regresar el abrazo.

_**"Que siga haciéndose tonta"**_

¿Y él que dijo? Nada. Absolutamente nada. ¡Pero reacciona, estúpida! Ni que le importaras. Si así fuera, no haría esto. No te causaría tanto daño. No te haría perder lágrimas… Eres una basura. Él es una basura. Esa mujer es una basura. El mundo es una basura.

Pero este juego lo pueden jugar dos. Sufre, idiota.

* * *

- _Hola, Sora_ – me dijo él. El idiota que me había roto. El que me trataba como una pequeña muñeca de trapo, como si no tuviese sentimientos. Le miré, fruncí el cejo, pero después le sonreí falsamente. Me dio un beso en la frente. Y ya los dos dándonos la espalda… pude murmurar… "hijo de puta". 

_Hola _– No me salió decir nada más. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, y me hizo una seña para que me sentase a su lado. En verdad que no se notaba que tenía otra pareja. Que estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría. Ja, no le importaba. Que hijo de puta. - _¿Quieres algo de tomar?_

_Agua, por favor_ – Dijo como si nada, y se acomodó en el sillón. ¿No se le ofrecerá agua con veneno?

_Claro, no me tardo_ – Sonrisa fingida. Sonrisa fingida de parte suya también.

_¿Sabes? Te ves muy linda con esa falda_ - ¡Engreído¿Solo piensa en las piernas de las demás? Estúpido.

_¿Te parece? Bueno, la tengo especialmente por el mejor novio del mundo_ – Mejor novio del mundo… me felicito. Bravo, mentirosa.

_Tú como siempre_ – le di el vaso de agua – _Gracias.Tengo que decirte algo.._– Se quedó serio. Ajá Ya lo iba a decir. - _Esto… eh…_ - se puso una mano en la cabeza, y se sonrojó –_ Yo… ehm… te amo, Sora._

_¿Qué?_ – me quedé perpleja. ¿qué demonios había sido eso?

_Eh, te amo, Sora, si, te amo_ – se rió estúpidamente mirando al suelo. ¡Pendejo!

_Ya lo sabía…_

_Es que, te lo quería repetir, si… eso es…_

_Ah, ya veo…._

**...Que hijo de perra es.**

* * *

_¡Hola! Ya regresé, no sé si para bien o para mal… ustedes júzguenlo con este fic.  
Son los sentimientos de una cuando les engañan con otra… experiencia personal,  
claro, pasarán cosas que yo no hice.  
Sé que este estuvo medio corto, pero es para ver la reacción de los demás, y a ver si lo sigo o no.  
Va a haber más romance después y va a ser Sorato, como siempre, no se preocupen.  
Ah, y perdón por las groserías xD. __Lúthien _


	2. II

Unas semanas después de lo ocurrido, frecuenté bares, centros nocturnos y otros lugares donde pudiese distraerme. No para consumir alcohol y olvidar lo sucedido como si fuese una chiquilla inmadura sin una mejor medicina. Si no que buscaba al que me ayudaría en esta venganza.

Pero no hallaba al indicado. Y esto de ir a esos lugares ya parecía rutinario. Un chico (galán o fachoso…) se me acercaba, me invitaba una cerveza, o alguna otra bebida. La aceptaba, y no gustosa, solo charlaba con él para saber si convenía o no.

Y ya de tanto haber estado bebiendo por entretenerme un poco más con aquél desconocido parecía alcohólica. Bah, que más da.

No encuentro al chico perfecto. ¿Quién demonios dice que necesitas a un **CHICO PERFECTO**? De hecho, necesitas al más idiota que se deje manipular¿O no? Bueno… digamos que… ¡sigue siendo el **PERFECTO IDIOTA** que se puede **MANIPULAR**! Tiene sentido. Me encanta como pienso.

Y allí voy como cada viernes y sábado al mismo bar, a buscar, y buscar. Los mismos chicos de antes me buscaban, y yo simplemente me alejaba de ellos. Hoy cantaría no-sé-quién en el bar. Espero poder distraerme, y que esta ocasión atraiga a más estúpidos al lugar, para sacar provecho de ello.

Se apagan las luces. Dejan encendidas unas cuantas, contando las de un pequeño escenario. Aplausos. Piropos. Humo y olor de cigarro. Y mi vista se pierde mirando al cantante. Su voz me cautivó. Y seguí tomando. Y lo miré, lo miré y lo miré. ¿Cómo describirlo?... Rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca y una voz demasiado sensual como para no derretirse al oírla.

Al término de esto, el muchacho se puso a firmar autógrafos. Tomé mi cerveza y lo seguí con la mirada. Me volteó a ver y se acercó a mi mesa. Me preguntó si podía sentarse, y yo seriamente asentí.

Hola… Soy.. Matt Ishida – lo que dijo fue poco, pero dijo demás con su mirada. Mirada de interés. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Sora Takenouchi – el nombre más común por acá… claro que no soy demasiado partido para él… Un chico muy atractivo. ¿Eh? Eso.. ¿Qué fue? Bah…

Mucho gusto. – Sonrió, y no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el corazón – Cuéntame de ti… - Mmmh¿Qué le digo¿La verdad? Por supuesto, él si me interesa. Podría ser mi idiota. No tan idiota, pues aspecto de idiota no tenía.

Estudiante de preparatoria. Trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda departamental. Diecisiete años… - me quedé callada. Fue una extraña forma de presentarse y hablar de mi misma. El solo sonrió. Y de la misma forma me contestó.

También estudiante de preparatoria. Trabajo de medio tiempo en este bar. Diecisiete también. – Ya no dijo más con palabras. Si no con su mirada. Llamó al mesero con una mano y pidió dos cervezas. – Tienes muy bonitos ojos. ¿Te lo habían dicho ya?

Un par de personas. Simplemente no lo creo. Es un color común.

Pero hasta lo más común es lo más hermoso.

¿Ah? – Lo miré, pues se me quedó viendo, y era algo inquietante. Le hice una mirada con la cual se ruborizó pero trato de ocultarlo.

Y.. uhm… - Se puso una mano en el mentón. – Vienes muy seguido para ac�?

Cada viernes. Solo me distraigo.

¿Y eso que no vienes acompañada?

No tengo con quien venir. En verdad…

Que mal. Que desperdicio. – Guiñó un ojo. Y sentí algo. Tenía unos ojos tan profundos que nadie se podía resistir. – Y eh… ¿Tienes novio? – ¡Aj�! Eso quería que me preguntara justamente.

No… - le contesté fríamente. Y… faltaba algo en mi respuesta... así que agregué algo más. – Hace unos meses terminé con mi novio… me engañaba. Y además, tengo muy mala suerte con los hombres.

¿Y cual sería la reacción?

¿Tú mala suerte con los hombres? No, yo diría que los hombres tienen mala suerte con las chicas bonitas. – Y otra vez aquel cosquilleo. ¿Qué demonios me pasa? Ugh.

Gracias…

Entonces. – Hizo una pausa. Me imaginé lo que iba a decir. - ¿Quieres… salir algún día de estos? – ¡Bien! Era el siguiente paso. Es más fácil de lo que creía.

Uhm… - Me hice la pensativa, ya sabiendo que le iba a contestar. – Pues… si… tú decides el día.

¿Enserio? – Su rostro se iluminó. Y yo… no pude evitar sonreírle. – Que te parece… ¿Mañana?

Mañana mismo¿eh? – Solté una risilla estúpida. Ugh¡basta!. – Está bien. – Me sonrió nuevamente.

Nos quedamos tomando las cervezas, hablando de nosotros, del colegio, de los trabajos, de cómo quisiéramos que fuera nuestro futuro. En fin. De todo y nada. Me agradó. Aunque, supongo que no debería. Pues… simplemente voy a… jugar con él. Pero ya ni sé que hacer. No, no. Nada de confusión. Es mi juguete… eso es todo. Nada más. Espero que esto funcione.

* * *

Otro cortito. Lo siento… me había pasado algo con la pc entonces no podía terminar el fic xx…pero aquí está. Muchas gracias por los reviews . Sigan leyendo!

Lúthien.


	3. III

Tocaron a la puerta. Ya sabiendo quien era, acomodé un poco mi cabello y me vi en el espejo. Abrí la puerta. Le recibí con un abrazo. Me dio unas flores… ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? Una sonrisita, lo típico. Y me contestó igual. Le invité a pasar, pero él tomó las flores y las puso sobre la mesa, y rápidamente me tomó del brazo y me llevó afuera.

_¿Eh?_ – Le miré confundida -_ ¿Por qué no pasaste?_

_Pues…_ - Mirándome fijamente, sonrió, como siempre – _Dije que íbamos a salir¿O no? No a quedarnos acá._

_Nadie dijo que nos íbamos a quedar ahí_ – Solté una risilla – _Solo quería que pasaras._

_Bueno, ya que. Ahora… quiero llevarte a un lugar que seguro te va a gustar_ – Guiñó un ojo.

Seguimos caminando. El clima estaba perfecto para un día como este... ¿Día como este? Eh, sí, es tan solo un día normal. Nos dirigimos a un restaurante de apariencia grata. Al entrar, había un piano. Y tan solo lo miré.

_Siéntate_ – me dijo apuntando al banquillo del piano, y sonriéndome como siempre.

_¿Eh? Pero…_

_Anda, por favor_ – me lo dijo casi suplicando.

_Esto… está bien._

Al sentarme y ver el piano no pude evitar comenzar a tocar una pieza conocida, pero al mismo tiempo, complicada. Una pieza hermosa. Y varia gente se fue reuniendo para escuchar. Sentí una mano en mi hombro. Era Matt alentándome a seguir tocando. Y al terminar… todos me miraron sonriendo. Y un instante después, todos empezaron a aplaudir, los de alrededor del piano, y los que estaban en las mesas. Matt ahora colocó sus dos manos en mis hombros y acercó su cabeza a la mía.

Entre los aplausos, y las sonrisas de la gente fuimos a sentarnos a una mesa lejana al piano. El mesero trajo la carta y me elogió sobre lo sucedido. Le sonreí. Dejó la carta y se fue. Miré a Matt, quien me sonreía cálidamente.

_Y tú… ¿Cómo supiste que yo sabía tocar el piano?_ –

_Por tu recital. Hace… unos… tres años._ – Le miré. Y no me dijo nada más. Y no le pregunté nada más pues nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por el mismo mesero. Y al irse él, no supe que decir. Y simplemente me quedé pensando. Volteé a ver a mi compañero. Había notado la noche anterior que es muy guapo. Pero ahora lo veía aún mejor, con la luz del día, el reflejo de sus ojos, y su sonrisa. Pero… lo del recital me asombró… - _¿Qué piensas?_

_En… lo que dijiste del recital… -_ Hubo un pequeño silencio.

_¿Quieres que te diga todo… todo?_ – Asentí. Alejó su vaso de agua. Me miró. – _Bien. Mi papá era socio del tuyo. Takenouchi. El nos invitó al recital. Presumiendo que su joven hija de tan solo catorce años tocaría en él. No creí que fuera algo excepcional, no le di mucha importancia. De hecho, fui a la fuerza. El piano nunca fue una de mis pasiones¿sabes?_ – Suspiró. Tomó un poco de agua y aclaró su garganta. – _Fuimos viendo a cada uno de los pianistas. Me aburrí, puras señoras aburridas que no tenían nada de especial con piezas que ya todos conocían y sabían tocar. Bueno, bueno, en mi caso no es así. Luego, anunciaron a una niña de catorce años que tocaría una pieza excepcional. Mi padre me pidió que prestara atención... la hija de uno de sus socios y grandes amigos estaba a punto de tocar. No le iba a desobedecer. Y ya, molesto, según yo, iba a ver. Pero… al ver a la niña tocando creo que no le presté atención a la melodía, si no a su mirada, y a todo de ella. Estaba sorprendido._

_Uhm… _- miré para abajo asombrada por su forma de hablar. – _Que explicación… tan detallada._

_Eso no es nada, incluso recuerdo que llevabas un vestido negro y largo._ – Rió dejándome con duda.

_¡Oyeee!_ – Exclamé - _¿Cómo sé que no eres un detective privado, eh?_

_Bah, no, no lo soy. ¿O acaso no confías en mí?_ – Guiñó un ojo. Tomó su vaso con su mano derecha y lo posicionó cerca de su cara. Y sólo puedo decir… que se veía… muy bien.

_Claro que si_ – Le sonreí. Y no fue fingido esta vez. Segundos después llegó el mesero a preguntar lo que queríamos.

La tarde se pasó rápido. Hablando de estupideces. Pero, sinceramente nunca lo había pasado tan bien al estar solamente en un restaurante. Y con alguien que apenas había conocido, más que nada. Después de eso nos fuimos simplemente a caminar, y nada más. Me llevó a casa, y me despedí de él. Y me dijo que después me llamaba.

… Shock. Todo ese tiempo… uhm… si, actué como debía… alegre e interesada en él, pero… lo malo es que… lo sentí. ¡Toda es felicidad la sentí cuando no debería! Mierda. Lo peor siempre va a ser… que no puedo dejar de amar a Tai en cierta forma. Hemos compartido mucho. Y aún con eso que pasó algo siento por él. Que basura. Tengo que… dejar de pensar. Siendo apenas las ocho de la noche no tenía sueño, pero en verdad, simplemente tenía que dejar de pensar en todo esto. Me recosté, y me puse a ver televisión, ya no había nada mejor que hacer.

Tocaron el timbre.

_Ah, Tai_ – Sonrisa (y ésta si fue fingida) – _Pasa._

_Gracias… No te había visto desde hace tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?_

_No me quejo, en verdad. ¿Tú¿Qué has hecho?_

_Pues, uh, nada… solo… salir… fui… a… una conferencia_.

_Ah, ya veo. ¿Conociste a alguien?_ – ¡Si! Tenía que salir esa pregunta.

_¿Conocer a alguien?_ – Se puso nervioso y lo noté en su voz – _No, para nada. ¿Para qué quiero conocer a alguien? Solo me importas tú._

_Me alegro._ – No sabía que decirle. Me acerqué a él, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé. Que hipócrita soy. Pero más él, que respondió al beso.

Le invité a tomar un poco, para ver si tomado confesaba de su jueguito con mujeres. Pero al invitarle a tomar, la verdad es que no pude evitar yo ponerme a tomar también. Error.

Inconciencia.

Me despierto. Argh, con un dolor horrible de cabeza¿Por qué no me aguante? Muevo un poco mi cabeza, y ahí lo veo a él, a un lado de mí. Y para mi sorpresa, los dos sin ropa. ¡Mierda! Si dijo algo sobre su otra pareja yo ni en cuenta.

…..

Varias veces durante el día me encontré pensando en Matt. Que basura… ¿Por qué? No es como tenía que suceder….

* * *

Hooola mi gente muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero que les esté gustando. Siiiganle xD.

**Lúthien**


	4. IV

-¿Qué pasó? –

-Pues, lo que te imaginas, Tai. ¿No ves como estamos? Además, tomaste demasiado. -

-¿Tomaste? Tomamos. -

-Bah, como sea, pasó. Todo bien, es la tercera ocasión, y nunca pasa nada. -

-Está bien –

No tuvimos nada más que decir, fue una manera fría de tratar a tu pareja después de haber tenido sexo. ¿Pero qué es el sexo? En nuestro caso fue tan solo el acto, no recuerdo haber sentido nada especial, como en veces anteriores; Más, en veces anteriores habíamos hecho el amor, no practicado el sexo.

Y ya todo se desmoronó.

Un nos vemos luego. Un te llamo después. Y un te quiero. ¡Dios mío! Es mi imaginación¿o es una estupidez decir "Te quiero" después de lo ocurrido¡Reverendo idiota! Supongo que es solo que él ya no tiene sentimientos; Ya no dice "Te quiero" como solía hacerlo, ya para él es simple rutina decir esas cosas. Pero ya no me afecta. No debe… En verdad, no debería atormentarme por esto, no sé si en verdad debería estar también con Matt. Me rebajé demasiado haciendo lo mismo que Tai. El problema ahora es Matt. Es un chico que en si, me atrae y agrada. Pero no puedo esclarecer nada, llevamos unos días de conocernos. Bah, es sólo un pensamiento pasajero, ya se me olvidará.

Pero al llevar cuatro meses con "relación" de más que amigos, pero menos que novios con Matt, pude darme cuenta de muchas cosas. Como lo que sería... no jugar con los sentimientos de los demás si te han hecho eso ya antes, pero ahora siento algo no muy claro por él.

Y llega como siempre a mí el recuerdo de Tai, ese puto. Pero, a lo que me refiero es al recuerdo de cuando todo estaba bien, cuando, según yo, no había nadie más entre nosotros; cuando había confianza, cariño… cuando un simple abrazo me hacía el día. Eso fue hace unos meses… desde mi punto de vista. No sé como sienta él, no sé si a él le afecte estarme haciendo esto.

**¡Despierta Sora!**

¿Afectarle? Pero si tiene muchísimas parejas y lo está disfrutando. ¿Cómo va a afectarle algo así? No sé, no sé por que me cambió si yo le di todo. Han de cogerlo muy bien¿No?

¿Por qué estoy pensando de esta manera? Creo que es mejor dejar de pensar… navajas, cuchillas… quitan el dolor un rato. Pareceré fuerte en el exterior pero por dentro me siento tan vacía, y derrumbada… ¿Por qué ha de ser así? Yo que le entregué todo mi amor, me entregué a él… y así me paga. En forma horizontal, así solo me corto los tendones, no quiero terminar mi vida aún. No, aún no… me quedan cosas por hacer. Una lágrima, mi sangre brotando y se siente al mismo tiempo helada e hirviendo.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? – Esa pregunta idiota que me llegan a hacer todos… ¿No es muy notorio, eh?

-Sabes, mi primo tiene un gato, y no me llevo muy bien con él. – risa idiota – Ve lo que me gano por tratar de consentirlo.

-Vaya, no naciste para eso – risa.

¿Qué se cree la gente al decirme para que no nací¿Creen que simplemente pueden meterse en mi vida? Es verdad, seré un error andante, pero no me lo echen en cara.

No me entiendo, en serio… si siempre me digo a mi misma lo estúpida que soy… ¿Por qué me molesta que los demás me hagan comentarios así? Creo que me creo demasiados conflictos mentales.

Dos semanas sin ver a Matt, dice que está demasiado ocupado con lo de los bares, no tiene tiempo para verme, es comprensible, al menos él tiene una razón creíble. Las excusas que me daba Tai eran … estúpidas, simplemente, estúpidas… "Es que… mi mamá me pidió que fuera por lo del mandado…" Cuando yo había visto una hora antes a su madre comprando lo que necesitaba en la tienda (Hará falta decir que yo vivo enfrente de esa tienda?). "No puedo, eh, mi tía me dijo que le ayudara a limpiar su casa"… Yo conocía bien a sus tías, y todas y cada una de ellas habían contratado a alguien que les ayudara a limpiar su casa. "Tengo que llevar a mi prima Rei a sus clases de baile"… Rei había asistido a esas clases desde hace cinco años, el lugar estaba a una cuadra, siempre se iba sola… y Rei tiene quince años.

Pienso, pienso ¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Será esto lo mejor?

… ¿Dónde está Matt cuando más lo necesito?

No lloraré más, por que él no se lo merece. Lloraré por que yo me lo merezco, esto es lo que gano por haber caído tan bajo como Tai... estoy con alguien más. Que bajeza. Y además... es un chicoque parece que está interesado en mí, noble, guapo, cariñoso.. Carajo!No, no pensaré así más...

* * *

_Wow! Me tardé años y años y más años en escribir esta cosita. El problema fue que no quería abrir el archivo xD! Bueno, espero seguirlo pronto._

_-Lúthien_


	5. V

Le vi de lejos, y mi corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, no sabía si acercarme a él o no. Comencé a caminar en dirección a él, pensé llegar de sorpresa a abrazarle o algo así, pero él volteó primero. Su rostro se iluminó de tal manera que me sentí flotando por el cielo, tenía una sonrisa tan acogedora, que hasta el ser más frío hubiese sentido calidez en su corazón. Lentamente me acerqué a él, me abrazó de una forma tan especial, tan fuerte que cualquiera hubiera sentido como si lo estuviesen sofocando, igual como yo sentí que me sofocaba, pero me sofocaba de un sentimiento que jamás había sentido. Sorpresivamente también yo le abracé, sentí como mis brazos recorrieron embarazosamente su espalda hasta llegar a su cuello, y con las yemas de mis dedos le acaricié. Me soltó y me tenía agarrada de los brazos, me miró fijamente a los ojos, y no pude evitar que mi rostro se tornara completamente rojo, y él se riera por ello, pero no me molestó aunque hubiese estado tan irritable últimamente, al contrario, hizo que me alegrara.

Nos fuimos a un café que estaba cerca, nos sentamos y comenzamos a charlar, no podía dejar de mirarle.

**¿Qué me está sucediendo?**

-Te digo, que estuve bastante ocupado en los bares. Me han llamado más últimamente, de otros bares, creen que tengo mucho talento – colocó su mano en la parte de atrás de su cuello, la cual yo había deliciosamente acariciado hace unos minutos – Lo he disfrutado bastante, y por supuesto he ganado más; pero no he podido evitar de pensar en ti. Cada día que pasaba era como una tortura, no podía verte – agachó la cabeza, noté el tono rojizo en su rostro – Sabía que estabas en casa, que podía ir a verte, pero estaba completamente ocupado. Quería verte… **quería verte.** – Levantó el rostro nuevamente y me tomó de las manos - Sora, últimamente me he dado cuenta de que sin ti no puedo respirar, que eres la parte que le hacía falta a mi corazón.

-Matt… esto… no sé que decirte – me quedé completamente sin palabras. Era simple, pero lo más hermoso que jamás me habían dicho, y me lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que era imposible no creerle. Mirarle a los ojos es lo más puro que existe.

Pero… espera un minuto. No puedes hacer esto. No, no puedes.

-Yo… mira, Matt. Te agradezco mucho, muchísimo que me digas esto, que lo sientas. No sabes cuan feliz me hace que me digas esto, pero…

-Pero no sientes lo mismo por mí, claro, lo comprendo – nuevamente agachó la cabeza, y quitó sus manos de las mías. – Claro, y es que… parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

**¿Qué demonios hago?**

Carajo, no puedo mentirle, pero es que si le digo la verdad… podría perder al mejor hombre que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me hace sentir especial, me hace sentir fuera de este mundo. No, no lo puedo perder. **No lo haré.**

-No dije que no sintiera lo mismo, Matt. – esta vez fui yo quien le tomó de las manos. – A decir verdad… me haces sentir tan diferente, nunca me había sentido así, eres como… como… lo mejor que me ha sucedido, quisiera pasar todo el tiempo que me restara de vida contigo.

-¿Enserio¿Es lo que piensas? – Se emocionó como un niño. Y me miró, se levantó de su silla, e hizo que hiciera lo mismo para poder abrazarme nuevamente, la gente nos miró pero no me importó, quisiera haber estado así por mucho más tiempo, pero dejamos de hacerlo por culpa de un mesero.

Sólo recordaba a Tai por obligación, pero en este momento no podía dejar de pensar en lo que me hace sentir Matt, en que, gracias a él me siento la mujer más afortunada de todas. Quisiera estar con él siempre, siempre… que no hubiera nada que nos separara. Que lo que mutuamente sentimos perdurará para toda la vida. Matt es lo único que me importa, quiero… estar con él toda la vida.

Espero que no sea como todos, que no me defraude. Al menos en este momento siento que no será así. Es como un sueño.

-Vayamos a charlar un rato más¿Sí? – no podía dejar de sonrojar, y se veía de una susceptible forma tan atractivo. Puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, sin esperar mi respuesta. Asentí con la cabeza, y una sonrisa. - ¿A dónde quieres que vayamos?

-Esto… podríamos ir a mi casa. – Hice que se quedara helado, y que notoriamente su corazón palpitara fuerte. Tal vez él piensa otra cosa de ir a la casa de una chica. – Eh, pero si te incomoda no hay problema… vayamos a otra parte.

-No, no para nada – tragó saliva, y se puso aún más rojo.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa… aún con su brazo en mis hombros.  
Cielos, soy tan feliz de tenerle a mi lado. Es como estar en el cielo.

Entramos a mi casa y dejamos los abrigos que llevábamos puestos. Nos sentamos en los sillones, le ofrecí algo de tomar y de ahí me fui a la cocina a servirle un poco de agua, al estar sirviendo el agua sentí algo… llegó detrás de mí y me abrazó por la cintura. Me puse tan roja y mis venas se congelaron. Me besó el cuello. Se iba acercando más a mis labios, pero no seguí, no le di el beso, sentí que no era el momento adecuado, además, sentí que tendría que ser yo quien comenzara ese beso, algo me lo decía. Noté que, de cierta forma él se sentía ofendido por no haberle correspondido al beso, pero en verdad quisiera que mi primer beso con él fuese algo más… romántico, sí. Algo como lo que siento por él.

Se regresó a la sala, y fui después con él con los vasos de agua, los cuales puse sobre una mesita en medio de los dos sillones. En uno de los sillones estábamos sentados los dos, algo alejados… siento que por lo del beso se había sentido un poco, y yo no sabía ni como reaccionar. Tomó un sorbo de agua y le volteé a ver, estaba sudando, supongo que era de nervios.

-Oye, Matt – decidí romper el hielo, era bastante incómodo. Otra forma que hubiese usado para romper el hielo habría sido el beso que el había tratado de darme, pero me pareció que no era el mejor momento. – Discúlpame… por lo de hace rato, tú sabes, por lo del beso. Sentí que no era el momento, sé que te herí. Enserio, discúlpame.

-No hay de que disculparse, fui bastante inoportuno, tú estabas ocupada, y además – soltó una risita – Estábamos en la cocina, no era el mejor ambiente.

-Ah, creo que no me satisface esa respuesta… - me fui deslizando hacia él en el sillón, y mientras más me acercaba, él se ponía más y más nervioso, y pude notarlo. – Dime¿Enserio no estás molesto?

-Eh, y-ya te dije que no… - comenzó a tartamudear, cosa que me divirtió bastante, el hecho de verle nervioso era lindo… hasta cierto punto, se veía tan tierno.

Me fui acercando más a él, comencé a acariciar su cabello y a rozarle el cuello sensualmente con las yemas de mis dedos, y él iba poniéndose más tenso. Seguí masajeándole, y acercando mi cuerpo al suyo cada vez más. Me senté sobre sus piernas y agarré el cuello de su camisa; evadió mi mirada por los nervios que le causaba la situación.

-¿Nervioso? Sólo déjate llevar¿Sí? – Volví a masajearle, y después le abracé del cuello, y me quedé sujeta de él. Le besé la mejilla, a lo que él me empezó a besar el cuello. Es algo de lo más delicioso que he sentido. Me acerqué a sus labios, los saboreé… sabían tan… a él, simplemente a él. El beso comenzó normal, el simple contacto de nuestros labios, y sólo eso, hasta que abrí la boca, invitándole a que profundizara más este beso. Parecía que él no sabía como reaccionar, pues se tardó un poco en abrir la boca, hasta que al fin lo hizo, y el roce de lenguas comenzó, lo sentí bastante tímido, así que me acerqué más a él para excitarle más, y funcionó bastante bien, tomó más confianza y empezó a ir más rápido y me abrazó de la cintura. Me acarició de de tal forma que hizo que me excitase también. Me pregunto él en que estará pensando. Espero que esté disfrutando de igual manera este beso tan eróticamente delicioso.

* * *

_PERDON POR TODO LO QUE TARDEEEE! No, enserio, pido una disculpa, pero es que mi musa desapareció por completo (maldita ¬¬) y por eso ya les tengo este capitulo que es más largo y espero que de su agrado ! Me gusta bastante, enserio, jojo, me siento más satisfecha con mi trabajo y es que siento que voy madurando y creciendo junto con mis escritos. Prepárense mentalmente para el siguiente capitulo, pues, como se imaginarán habrá…¡lemon! Si, y es mi primer lemon xD, y no sé como le voy a hacer para describir semejante cosa se sonroja u.u tan inocente que soy yo, silencio que no me creen? xD Jaja. Bueno, espero reviews, estoy ansiosa, amo los reviews. Por cierto, quiero agradecer a las chicas (sé que sólo las chicas leen esto xD) que me han dejado reviews tan lindos, enserio, me animan mucho! Se los agradezco de todo corazón, este fic va para ustedes! Muchísimas gracias sigan leyendo el fic (si es que no me tardo en actualizar)._

_Luthien (O mejor conocida como Sora-chan o Ale-chan xD)_


	6. VI

_ Sé que dije que pondría Lemon en este capitulo.. pero.. no estoy lista para ello.. U perdón_

_

* * *

_  
El beso continuó, no sé por cuanto tiempo seguimos con eso. Pero de un momento a otro nos fuimos levantando del sillón, ni siquiera lo sentí, estaba completamente concentrada en lo que el beso provocaba en mí. Él seguía acariciando mi cintura de singular forma, y yo le abrazaba y de igual forma le acariciaba. No sabía como mostrarle lo que sentía, el beso ni siquiera llegaba a demostrarle como me sentía en ese momento. Siento que… le amo. Y mucho en verdad.

Dejamos de besarnos un momento, teníamos que recuperar aire, nos miramos, mi frente contra la suya… y nos sonreímos. Jamás me había sentido así, ni siquiera con el primer beso que di. Esto es como de otro mundo, es algo que creí que jamás sentiría, pero ahora es tan real, y no puedo evitar sonreír, es lo mejor, simplemente… lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, el príncipe azul que llega a salvar a la princesa, en este caso… de la soledad y el dolor.

Nos dirigimos a mi habitación mirándonos tan tiernamente, que parecía que empezarían a revolotear las estrellas en el cielo en ese instante por tanto amor que desbordamos. Abrimos la puerta, y asentimos con la cabeza, estábamos decididos, esta noche tendríamos que hacerlo. Sabíamos que no llevábamos tanto de conocernos, pero que no por eso esperaríamos a unirnos de una vez. Tan poco tiempo de conocernos teníamos pero ya estábamos seguros de nuestros sentimientos, los cuales son tan puros. Todo esto estaba pasando rápida, pero puedo admitir que estaba segura, que jamás había estado tan segura, que lo amo.

Estaba preparada para ello, todo tenía que salir perfecto. Pero él se sentó en la cama, y se quedó callado. Me puse nerviosa, me pregunté por un instante si ya no querría compartir este momento conmigo. Me senté junto a él.

-¿Qué sucede? Si hace un momento estaba todo tan bien…

-Siento que no puedo hacerlo, no estoy seguro de mí mismo – juntó sus manos y las apoyó sobre sus piernas, no me volteó a ver.

-Pero, Matt… ¿Por qué la inseguridad? Sabes lo que siento por ti, no debe haber inseguridades. ¿O tienes alguna duda?

-No es eso. Es que yo… aún no he tenido relaciones. No sé que deba hacer. – Su respuesta me inquietó, y hasta dudé sobre eso, es decir, es Matt… ¿Cómo es que Matt jamás ha tenido sexo? Siendo un chico tan guapo. Bueno, ya le he conocido mejor, y no es verdaderamente como se muestra, se muestra un como un galán que anda coqueteando con todas, que les paga bebidas para acostarse con ellas.

-Ah, yo… bueno, te digo lo mismo que hace un rato, sólo déjate llevar por el momento.

-¿Tú has tenido sexo antes?

-Yo sí. Con un ex-novio, pero no entremos en detalles¿Sí? Pensemos en este momento – Ah, sí, ex-novio, vil mentira… si aún no he terminado con él. Soy una perra. Pero que más da, él me hace lo mismo.

No quise decirle más, comencé un nuevo y más cándido beso, al que respondió enseguida. Nos paramos de la cama, y una vez más, no sentí como sucedió, pero de un momento a otro ya me estaba desabrochando la blusa y sentándome en la cama. Hubo una pausa para tomar aire y una vez más mirarnos. Decidí quitarme la ropa por mi propia cuenta, aunque él ya había comenzado a quitarme la blusa; me quité los pantalones, y me miró sonrojado. Era de esperarse, su primera vez. Siguió él quitándose la ropa. Pude ver su cuerpo, su abdomen cabalmente marcado… el cual acaricié. Se bajó el pantalón. En ese momento sentí que nada podría salir mal, suspiré a mis adentros y lo miré una vez más, deseando cada vez más que estuviéramos más juntos en cuerpo y alma.

-Es que me da mucha vergüenza… Sora… esto, ya no sé que hacer. – se tapó la cara con la mano. Me pareció bastante tierno…

Le besé, tendría que olvidar de alguna forma, y perder esa vergüenza que le provocaba no seguir desvistiéndose. Sólo sentí que mientras nos besábamos su respiración iba agitándose más, y que me desabrochó por detrás el sostén, y tomé la confianza de quitarme las bragas. Supuse que sería un paso difícil para él. Noté que él al darse cuenta de lo que hice repitió el acto, a lo que quedamos los dos completamente estupefactos, avergonzados. Él me miraba con inseguridad, sé lo que siente, la primera vez no es fácil.

-No te preocupes, Matt… no pasa nada. Verás que esta experiencia te agradará, o al menos espero poder hacer eso… esto agrandará nuestro amor. Verás que sí. – Le sonreí, creando seguridad en él.

Colocó una de sus manos sobre mi busto izquierdo, con notoria timidez. Quería comenzar de una vez con esto, pero íbamos a un paso bastante lento, y no me pasaba por la mente que hacer para incitarle a que… llegáramos ya a hacer lo que debíamos. Comencé a dibujar con mis dedos sobre su bien marcado abdomen, él se estremeció, y me abrazó, jamás había abrazado estando desnuda… más bien, a Tai nunca le abracé en estas condiciones. Pero que tonterías digo… no puedo estar comparando a esa basura de Tai con él, no le llega ni a los talones. La cosa iba demasiado lenta, no lograba que hubiera más… acción, por así decirlo. Intenté de nuevo lo del masaje en el cuello y con unos cuantos besos, y creo que funcionó, sentí como rápidamente me empujaba hacía atrás.

Lo jalé hacia la cama, quité las sabanas, no sabía como empezar, no era una experta en esto, ni me había leído el kamasutra ni mucho menos. Y con un novato como él en esto resultará aún más difícil, pero que más da, si es con alguien tan maravilloso como él.

Sentí las hormonas revoloteando dentro de mí, una ansiedad loca que me mataba, y al mirar sus ojos sentía ternura, una ternura inexplicablemente hermosa.

Y sí, pasamos al otro nivel… fue un poco difícil que cediera.

-Matt… estos días, yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti. Eres el hombre de mi vida, lo que jamás imaginé, llegaste cuando más necesitaba de alguien, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy de que tú seas ese alguien que esté conmigo ahora. Te amo. – Sí, hasta yo me sorprendí por lo dicho, pero era lo que sentía, en verdad sentía eso por él, no podía pensar en nada más, sólo en él.

-Sora, no sé que decirte en este momento. Ahora mismo no puedo pensar en nada más mas que en que hacer, y que se me quite la vergüenza, y que… me estás haciendo el hombre más feliz del mundo, y yo también te amo mucho… - me dio un beso en la mejilla. Un beso en la mejilla no es lo adecuado mientras se tiene sexo, pero a mi me pareció completamente dulce y encantador. Matt es lo mejor que me ha sucedido. Es amoroso, comprensivo, tierno, y todos los sinónimos de esas palabras.

Seguimos besándonos, abrazándonos y tocando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo sin pudor. Con esas palabras sellamos la dulzura, y en nuestras almas penetró la lujuria, y un calor excitantemente placentero que unía nuestros dos cuerpos.

-¡Perdón¡Perdón! – Gritó mirándome. – Te… estoy lastimando. No es mi intención.

-Pero, Matt – me reí, fue algo raro reírse en ese momento, por cierto – Si, da un poco de dolor al principio, pero es normal. Y todo esto sucede por placer… no hay por que pedir perdón.

Y seguido de eso, él me tomó del mentón y me besó. Su lengua recorría mi boca con gran exasperación. La noche siguió, y nuestro amor más frutos dio.

Fue maravilloso.

-Buenos días… - me volteó a ver, estaba despeinado, una mecha de cabello en su ojo, un aspecto bastante sugestivo. Me tenía entre sus brazos, así habíamos dormido, con razón esta vez no había tenido pesadillas. Fue una de las mejores noches que había tenido en toda mi vida. Matt fue tomando más confianza e hizo cosas que no me imaginé que haría.

-Buenos días, Matt – Le sonreí – Uh, no sé que decirte, en verdad… me haces muy feliz. Gracias, tú sabes, por lo de anoche. Fue… maravilloso.

-Lo que sea por ti. Eres… lo mejor, Sora. Lo mejor que existe. Gracias por mi primera experiencia, jamás imaginé que sería con una mujer tan bella como tú. Tan pura como tú. Y¿Sabes? Al mirarte siento que eres la mujer más leal que existe, que eres fiel, y que jamás me apuñalarás por la espalda. – me abrazó aún más… y me quedé pasmada ante tales comentarios – Sé que serías incapaz de hacerme algo, pues anoche me mostraste que el amor existe, y que el amor que existe entre los dos es algo que nadie puede destruir.

-Te amo

No supe que más decirle. En verdad, me quedé estupefacta. Tai… me atormenta su recuerdo. Carajo, Matt se puede enterar y… no lo quiero lastimar, no, ya no. Él ya es parte de mí, y lo amo, no quería llegar a amarlo… ¿Por qué tenía que llegar a esto? No se supone que debía pasar. No quiero lastimarlo. No se merece esto.

¡Bravo, Sora! Un hurra por tu estupidez¿Ahora que demonios harás? Has quedado entre dos hombres. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido? Y ya tuviste sexo con Matt. A la mierda, esto complica más las cosas.

-Sora¿podemos… salir en serio?

¿Ahora que le contesto¿Qué hacer? Sí, estoy segura de que le amo. Pero no quiero terminar lastimándole. Aunque tal vez lo haga más rechazándole.

-Claro que si, Matt – me besó, y esta vez fue un beso dulce.

Creo que no me merezco a alguien como él. Cuando se de cuenta se partirá en dos.  
Pero hey… no tiene por que darse cuenta.


	7. VII

**Tiempo después…**

-¡Hola, preciosa! – Exclamó entrando a mi casa.

-Ah, hola… - le contesté con desgano.

-¡He estado trabajando, y por eso no he venido a verte, espero que no te moleste! - ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo y darme esa excusa tan idiota después de tanto tiempo, y de que sé lo que me está haciendo? Estúpido, Tai, te odio, me repugnas. Cada día te detesto más.

-Uhm, no te preocupes – Tengo que ser fría con él, no puedo ceder.

-¿Qué sucede, Sora? Estás muy fría y callada conmigo… dime que pasa. –

-No es nada.

Comienzo a marearme, llegan unas nauseas tremendas, tan terribles que quiero levantarme al baño a vomitar, o algún otro lugar por una medicina, pero al levantarme me gana mi peso y caigo, viéndolo a él acercándose a mí. Lo veo todo borroso¿Qué carajos es lo que me está sucediendo? Es decir, desayuné bien, dormí bien, no sé a que se deba.

He perdido la razón¿Qué sucede?

-¿Te sientes mejor? – miro su morena tez frente a mí, y su cabello despeinado sobre su cara.

-Si, creo… ¿Qué pasó? –

-Pues, te desmayaste – fue diciendo mientras caminaba e iba por un vaso de agua – Oye¿No estarás embarazada? Pero…digo, - se ríe – no se podría con eso de mi ausencia.

-¿Embarazada…? – Ah… embarazada. Esa noche… hace un mes. No hubo protección. No que yo recuerde. Pero no puede estar pasando esto, no, no, esto no por favor. – No lo creo… ¿Cómo iba a estarlo?

-Bien, entonces fue un simple desmayo – sonríe – aunque, bueno, me asustaste mucho, Sora… - me da un vaso con agua, el cual tomo y le "agradezco" con una mirada. Se está portando bastante atento conmigo¿A qué se debe¿Se arrepiente, acaso¿O simplemente es el hecho de mi desmayo?

No puede ser un embarazo. Y si lo es no sé que deba hacer, pero no quiero tener al niño. ¡No quiero! Soy joven, tengo que vivir, no puedo vivir atada a un bebé… y mucho menos ahora ante mi situación entre estos dos. Y ahora que entro al tema, no sé que demonios hacer. Creo que debo terminar con Tai de una vez por todas, no puedo seguir con esto.

Tal vez deba ser en otra ocasión. No me siento bien, y Tai es capaz de cualquier cosa, y si enserio estoy embarazada puede causarme algún daño el hacer un coraje o algo así. Creo que lo más indicado es que por ahora vaya a hacerme la prueba de embarazo.

Positivo.

Bien, Sora, idiota, tú te lo buscaste. Ahora, tengo que decírselo a Matt, no sé como vaya a reaccionar, no quiero que me deje… no puedo dejar que se aleje de mí, jamás. Si es que cuesta la vida de este niño, no me importa.

Le llamo, y como siempre me saluda con un tono de voz que me demuestra que es feliz de escuchar mi voz, sí, es que se le oye tan contento como cada vez que le llamo. No puedo evitar sonrojarme cada vez que esto sucede, y es que ya es parte de mí, y le amo tanto. Parecerá rutinario que esto suceda, pero no me canso de esta rutina… no me canso de él.

-Tenemos que hablar - le digo – Es algo… grave por un lado, y bueno por el otro. Depende de cómo lo tomes, por favor, ven a mi casa cuando antes. Y… - trago saliva – Te amo, no lo olvides. – Parece que el decirle "te amo" era necesario para que no creyera que el 'tenemos que hablar' era seña de un rompimiento, como suele suceder en televisión, o incluso en la vida cotidiana. Sólo espero que el embarazo no me traiga un rompimiento con él. Sería como perder mi vida por completo.

A la media hora estaba él tocando el timbre, y yo, con el corazón de fuera abrí la puerta y le di un beso. Venía con un ramo de rosas, tal vez para evitar algo malo, pues el jamás me había regalado un ramo de rosas, siempre era una ocasional.

-¿Qué sucede, de que tenemos que hablar? – Se me quedó viendo, algo nervioso… notoriamente.

-Esto… uhm – me sonrojé – Siéntate, por favor, no sé como decirte esto.

-¿Es que quieres terminar conmigo¿Qué hice mal? Dímelo, Sora, y lo arreglaré, te lo juro, no quiero separarme de tu lado.

-Oye, calma, no es eso, siéntate, enserio – me hizo caso – Bueno, no sé como decirte esto pero… me he estado sintiendo mal, con mareos, y cosas así, he tenido antojos y… fui al médico, y me hice unos estudios, los cuales…salieron positivos – le pasé un papel con la confirmación de lo que le estaba diciendo, se quedó en blanco.

-Siento que… que… no estoy preparado para esto – Shock. ¿Por qué¿Por qué supe que esto iba a suceder? No puede ser. – Pero… es un hijo tuyo, Sora… es lo más hermoso que puede haber, y, bien, fue algo de los dos, tengo que hacerme cargo… pero, yo no sé como hacer esto Sora….

-Puedo… simplemente abortar… - me di miedo al haber dicho semejante cosa, pero no sabría cual sería su reacción. Si él decía que sí, así tendría que ser. Yo no puedo perder a Matt, es a la única persona que quiero junto a mí.

-¡Sora! – gritó levantándose de su asiento y tomando fuerte de mi brazo - ¡Jamás vuelvas a decir una tontería así¿Qué no sabes que es un crimen terminar con la vida de alguien? Y con más razón a tu propio hijo. A NUESTRO hijo… - puso su mano en mi vientre, sentí calidez – Este hijo, o hija… será fruto de nuestro amor, que es lo que más aprecio. Por favor, yo me haré cargo de él, de ti, de nosotros. Sabes que lo haré, sea como sea.-

Sentí aún más que las veces anterior mucha paz al estar con él. Me apoya tanto, sin él la vida no es vida… daría todo por estar con él diariamente. Y… ahora con lo del bebé, me pregunto si tendremos que vivir juntos. Le abrazo, y el acaricia mi cabello. No puedo evitar sonreír.

Pero quizás esta sonrisa no dure para siempre, aún tengo un problema. Y se llama Tai.

Debo terminar con Tai de una vez, de alguna forma… no puedo seguir viviendo en esta estúpida situación. Yo amo a Matt, no a él, y no puedo seguir CON ESTA FARSA!

-¿De qué querías que habláramos?

-Pues mira, tú has estado muy ausente últimamente, y yo no puedo seguir así. No puedo.

-¿Estás diciendo que quieres terminar conmigo?

El timbre. Demonios.

-¡Hola, Sora¿Cómo está mi hijo? – ¡Era Matt¡No! Y ahora, qué iba a hacer? No, los dos en el mismo lugar.

-¿Sora? – se acercó Tai a la puerta. Me quedé completamente pasmada sin poder decir nada, y antes de que Matt viese a Tai, me dio un beso sin que yo pudiese evitarlo. - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?

-¿Eh?... ¿Quién es el, Sora? – Matt lo miró fríamente, y me miró dudando.

-Esto… yo… - me quedé sin palabras, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Si tú no me vas a contestar, le haré el interrogatorio a este. ¿Quién eres y por que besas a mi novia?

-¿A TU novia? Déjame decirte que yo no beso a nadie con quien no esté saliendo, y con ella estoy saliendo, idiota. Sora, dame una explicación¿Qué es todo esto, eh?

-Yo.. yo… - ¡no podía decir nada más! Tenías que arruinarlo, Matt.

-Exijo una explicación – me tomó Tai del brazo jalándome, después de eso me tiró al piso

-¡Qué te pasa¡Déjala¿Qué no ves que está embarazada? – Gritó Matt desesperado, acercándose rápidamente a nosotros con un tono de rabia.

-¡Y aparte embarazada! Entonces, mira, me engañas con un rubio, y aparte te embarazas¿A qué estas jugando, perra¡Pero bien que te acostabas conmigo! – me siguió jaloneando del brazo, incluso del cabello, yo con lágrimas en los ojos traté de defenderme.

-¡Tú eras el que jugaba conmigo! Salías con una tal Keiko a mis espaldas – Tai se quedó callado, y Matt sólo me miraba… con desprecio. Tai se levantó, y se fue alejando.

-¡Terminamos formalmente, perra! – me gritó Tai saliendo. Rompí en llanto.

Las cosas no debieron ser así.

-Ahora… soy yo quién debe saber – Matt no dejaba de verme con odio, su voz llena de resentimiento. Me lastimaba ese hecho, pero yo había sido la del error - ¿Por qué estabas jugando conmigo¿POR QUÉ? Si tú misma me dijiste que me amabas, estás esperando un hijo mío, me mostraste lealtad en todo momento y ahora me sales con estas estupideces.

-No, Matt, yo… ya no quería a Tai, no había tenido la oportunidad para romper con él, ya nunca lo veía. Entonces te conocí…

-No me salgas con eso ahora.

-Pero te lo juro. Yo en verdad te amo.

-¿Cómo creerte¡Además dijo que te acostabas con él!

-Pero eso es pasado, por favor, créeme, te amo a ti, a nadie más!

-Ya no puedo creer en ti.

-No, Matt enserio.

-Haz como puedas con tu hijo. Tu hijo es una mentira. Tú eres una mentira. Tu amor es una mentira. Todo el puto mundo es una mentira. Ojalá te paguen con la misma moneda. No quiero saber nada más de ti. Adiós. –

Se fue. Dejándome tirada en el suelo. No pensé que pudiera llegar a decirme cosas tan dolorosas, pero… lo entiendo, sí, completamente. Lo lastimé, soy una idiota, no merezco vivir.

_Auch, esto dolió... uhmm T-T perdon, enserio por tardarme tanto ¬¬! Espero de una vez seguirlo más rápido,ok? Sigan comentando!_


	8. VIII

Sé muy bien que dentro de mí hay un ser con vida, una criatura necesitada de cuidados y sobre todo de amor. Pero¿Qué sé yo del amor? El amor se me fue, se fue dejándome arrumbada en el suelo, y eso, metódicamente hablando, por que fue después de los golpes de Tai que quedé en el piso. Pero también quedé allí, con temor, con todo dentro de mí destrozado al haber escuchado como Matt me abandonaba, y un tono de resentimiento, rabia y dolor lo dominaba. A mí también me dolía, y en el alma, completamente. Mi hijo crecería sin un padre, sin saber que su padre es una persona maravillosa, el hombre que más he amado en mi vida. Y no me queda más que llorar sin que él sepa, sin que siquiera recuerde como aquella noche fuimos fervientes esclavos de la pasión. ¿Y que más da? Y es que enserio no me queda nada más, no tengo sueños, no tengo metas, incluso siento como si no tuviera un corazón, como si mi alma hubiera escapado y estuviese ahora rondando cerca de él, suplicándole con ojos llorosos que regresara a mi lado. Sin él… ya no puedo vivir, aunque exista otra vida dentro de mí… estoy escasa de… vida propia. Ni siquiera mi hijo me mantiene en pie, necesito de **él** para ser feliz, para salir de esta oscuridad que me está consumiendo. No quiero seguir viviendo así. Pero eso es lo que pasa por jugar con alguien, eso pasa, y ahora me lamento. Quisiera… nunca haber conocido a ninguno de los dos, ahora ser sólo Sora, sin haberlos tenido en mi vida, ser independiente.

O más bien… quisiera o estar con Matt… o morir.

Ah, el timbre. Siempre que escucho el timbre o el teléfono me lleno de unas ansias locas, imagino que es Matt, que llega a pedirme perdón, que me da la mano, me besa y me dice que todo estará bien. Pero a pesar de que lo imagine con tanta frecuencia, creo que debo resignarme, los sueños nunca se hacen realidad.

Esta vez, al acercarme la puerta después de escuchar timbrazos, lo hago con desgano, sé que no será él, que jamás volverá a hablarme, que no verá ni por mí, ni por su hijo. Y en realidad no sé si el verlo me alegraría, o me destrozaría aún más.

Me quedo frente a la puerta, siento un estremecimiento. Me llevo las manos a la cara y empiezo a llorar, quisiera poder evitarlo, pero las lágrimas simplemente brotan de mis enervados ojos. No duermo bien, y lloro continuamente, esto no es vida.

Terminé abriendo la puerta, y me encontré con el rostro alegre de mi amiga Mimi; en cuestión de segundos su peculiar expresión de alegría fue sustituida por una de asombro y preocupación. Me arrodillé, volví a llevarme las manos a la cara, sin aliento, llorando como loca, sin consuelo completamente…

-¡Sora¿Qué pasa¿Qué tienes? – Me toma entre sus brazos, mis lamentos continuaban, y ella simplemente me abrazaba, se escuchaba completamente preocupada.

-Es fácil preguntar – ni volteé a verla, siempre me ha dado vergüenza que me vean llorar, aún siendo gente realmente cercana a mí, mis ojos fácilmente se enrojecían e hinchaban.

-Igual de fácil que responder, anda, levántate – me recogió, y me quitó las manos de la cara, al verme no se aguantó el llanto, me abrazó y sentí la humedad de sus lágrimas corriendo por mi brazo - ¿Pero qué te hicieron? – Me llevó hacia el sillón, buscando que le contase lo que pasaba, pero… los sollozos me lo impidieron. Fue hasta unos minutos después que pude tranquilizarme un poco, gracias a un vaso de agua y la confianza que me inspiraba Mimi. Es decir, llevamos muchos años de amistad, ha sido de las pocas personas que me ha visto llorar.

-Es… una historia un poco larga. Desde que no nos hemos visto, pues… han pasado muchas cosas. Tú sabes que Tai me engañaba – asintió con la cabeza, e hizo un gesto de asco, me supongo que lo hizo por que mencioné a Tai – Después de eso, iba a bares, sólo por divertirme, entonces… conocí a un muchacho, algún tiempo estuvimos saliendo, sin que terminara con Tai. El día que iba a terminar con Tai, llegó… pues, él, y hubo un conflicto. Los dos se fueron, y me sacaron de sus vidas.

-¡Pero en que lío te metiste¿Has tratado de localizar a… cómo se llama?

-Es Matt Ishida… ¿Le conoces?

-La verdad no. No cambies el tema. En fin¿Le has localizado?

-No, ni siquiera lo he intentado, soy demasiado orgullosa.

-Pero lo amas¿No? _En el amor no debe existir el orgullo._

-Sí, como no tienes una idea. Y… - hubo un breve silencio, pero me era difícil decirle sobre mi embarazo – lo peor es que estoy embarazada.

-¿Peor¡No! No pienses así, tu hijo no es un error, es fruto de tu amor y el de Matt…

-…El cuál ya no existe. Jamás volverá, por haber sido tan estúpida, lo arruiné. Alejé de mí al único hombre que he amado con todo mi ser… ni siquiera con Tai me había sentido así. Pero¡mírame, Mimi¡Soy un desastre! _No puedo dormir por que temo soñar con él, y despertar llorando. No salgo de aquí por que no quisiera verle, siento que me trataría mal, que se alejaría, que me miraría con odio, y le tengo miedo a eso_. A veces… no puedo ni comer. No puedo levantarme por la agonía. Estoy cansada de todo esto.

-¿Cómo puedes vivir así? – Colocó su frágil y temblorosa mano sobre mi hombro.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo – mi llanto continuó. Mimi se acercó más a mí y me abrazó, sentí calidez viniendo de su abrazo, sentía que me apoyaba, pero no sabía siquiera definir de qué forma.

-Tienes que salir adelante, por ti y por tu hijo. No debes estar así, entiende, esta no es una forma sana de vivir.

-Quisiera poder entender, pero parece que se llevó todo de mí, hasta mi conciencia.

-¡No digas estupideces¡Ahora mismo le llamas! Antes de eso, dime… ¿Hace cuánto que pasó eso?

-Dos meses…

-Aún es tiempo, llámalo.

No podía evitar estos sentimientos, y es por que sé que la única culpable he sido yo. Siempre la culpa la he tenido yo, en todo. Fui yo quién años atrás hizo que la abuela se fuera de casa por mi conducta grosera e impertinente. Fui yo quién hizo que mamá llorara miles de veces. En todo soy un asco, no nací para hacer las cosas bien en absoluto. Cuando creí que era alguien importante, era cuando lo tenía a él junto a mí, por que él me hacía sentir perfecta.

Me dispuse a tomar el teléfono, tratando de reprimir mi tono de angustia y desesperación, oprimiendo mis ojos con fuerza, evitando que las lágrimas resurgieran.

Oprimo los números de su teléfono…

-¿Sí? – Escucho su voz, quedándome completamente pasmada, sin palabras. Sentimientos mezclados, amor y dolor. Felicidad y confusión.

-Eh, hola… - Fue todo lo que pude decir. Temía su respuesta.

-¿Quién habla? – Eso es… tenía que olvidar mi voz. Sabía que me había olvidado por completo, que no vale la pena para él ni pensar en mí, me odia y no quiere saber más de mí, y lo entiendo completamente… está dolido… o quizás sólo me tiene rencor.

-Uh, soy… soy Sora. Supongo que me recuerdas.

-Te dije bien claro que no quería saber de ti.

-Pero Matt…

-Pero nada, vete a joder a otro, a mí ya me lastimaste mucho

-¡No, Matt¡Tienes que escucharme, por favor! Yo… te amo, te lo juro… - No pude contener las lágrimas, y empecé a llorar nuevamente.

-Demonios, deja de estarme rogando, ya déjame en paz, sal de mi vida¿quieres? Adiós – Colgó. ¿Ahora qué? No puedo seguir rogándole… no sé que voy a hacer ya.

_**MATT POV**_

_Por más que te duela, déjala. Por más que te ruegue, trátala mal –aunque te duela aún más-. Por más que te pida una oportunidad, opónsela. Por más que te diga que te ama, ignórala. Si todo esto no funciona… regresa a ella._ En algún tiempo me acostumbraré, y la olvidaré, aunque siempre de alguna forma recordaré lo bien que me hizo sentir. Tengo que parecer duro, firme, frío, indiferente frente a ella. ¿Cuántas veces he pensado en buscarla, decirle que no importa nada, que formemos una familia y que todo vuelva a estar como antes. Pero, sencillamente, no puedo volver a confiar tan fácilmente. Hago todo esto por salud mental, y emocional, propia, al menos. No sé que hacer si algún día llego a verla, si continuar con el acto de indiferente y protervo, o besarla, y decirle lo mucho que la amo, aún después de lo que pasó. Y, en fin, se supone que no es bueno tener rencores, pero tampoco seré lo suficientemente estúpido para llegar sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, y abrazarla. No, no es fácil.

También estoy conciente que está esperando un hijo mío, que es culpa de los dos, no simplemente mía ni de ella. Tengo que hacerme cargo de él, como el hombre que soy. Pero di mi palabra.

Quizás sólo deba encargarme de él, y a ella olvidarla.

------- (Semanas después) -------

Me dedico enteramente a mi trabajo, a la música, aunque desgraciadamente algunas de mis canciones me recuerdan a ella. Llevo muchas veces evitando llamarle, por que, sinceramente, he necesitado hablarle, he necesitado de ella. Soy un estúpido, estoy completamente CONCIENTE de mi necesidad, y me lo niego una y otra vez.

El teléfono. Temo contestar, que sea ella, y tenga que hablarle de mala manera, cuando quisiera decirle todo lo que siento en verdad por ella.

-Buenas tardes, - una voz femenina, con un tonillo de desesperación, y su voz chillona; algo demasiado insoportable - ¿Podría comunicarme con el señor Ishida, Matt, por favor?

-Él habla. ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

-Le hablamos desde el hospital local de Odaiba. Urge su presencia aquí, su esposa está teniendo problemas prematuros en su embarazo. – Congelado, seguí sosteniendo el teléfono, apenas y pude tragar saliva.

-Disculpe usted, pero no soy casado – Y de nuevo mi horrible actitud-

-Usted es Matt Ishida, por lo que me da a entender. La señorita Sora Takenouchi está teniendo los ya mencionados problemas prematuros, ella me dijo que le llamase. ¿Contaremos con su presencia? – A pesar de su tonito desagradable, y algo quisquilloso me sorprendió la forma en que me hablaba, de forma solemne.

-Ah, sí, si iré – se despidió de mí, y me fui. Espero que no sea una broma para llamar mi atención.

Subo a mi auto, y con prisa voy manejando, pensando, pensando y pensando. Preguntándome que he de hacer, si voy a ceder, o si he de seguir siendo un completo patán. Brindarle mi apoyo a ella y a mi hijo, o sólo a él. No sé, creo que aclararé mis dudas al verla de nuevo.

Entro, y pregunto por ella, en urgencias dicen que está. Llego a la sala de espera. Sólo hay una persona ahí, una chica de cabello castaño y largo, que sentada se queda viendo el piso, con sus ojos hundidos en lágrimas. Levanta la mirada, y se me queda observando.

-Tú. ¿Eres Matt Ishida? – Por un momento me pregunté si era la que me había llamado, igual tenía una voz chillona, pero no creo que sea una enfermera. En fin. - ¿Sí o no¡Contesta! – Se exasperó.

-Sí, yo soy… Tú... – no me dejó ni terminar mi pregunta, pues no fue ni a los dos segundos de haber respondido que ya me había dado una bofetada. - ¿Qué te pasa!

-Soy… no te importa mi nombre, lo que debe importarte es que soy la mejor amiga de la mujer a la que destrozaste, que está ahí dentro debatiendo entre la vida y la muerte. Que el no comer le causó muchos problemas, al igual que los estúpidos antidepresivos que tomaba mientras se repetía lo mucho que amaba a un tal Matt que le había roto el corazón; que no quería tener al hijo de ese idiota al que aún amaba, por que no quería conservar ningún recuerdo suyo, por que lloraría siempre. Que… que… - rompió en llanto y me miró con furia - ¡Que por su culpa había tratado de terminar con su vida sin que ella lo supiera! De una forma lenta y dolorosa, la estúpida depresión. Tú no sabes lo que es presenciar que una de las personas que más quieres en este mundo se esté muriendo de dolor. Pero será eso por que no creo que la quieras.

-¡Tú no sabes, tú no opines! – me quedé mudo ante sus palabras, no supe que decirle.

-¡Eres un idiota¡Yo sé muchísimo más que tú! Yo he estado con ella todo este tiempo, tratando de sacarla adelante, todo por su hijo, por TU hijo. ¡Ahora ve a lo que llegó por tu culpa!

-¿Por MI culpa? Sabrás que ella fue quién me engañó.

-Lo sé, pero quizás tú no quisiste entender que ella te amaba, que seguía con el otro estúpido por compromiso. Te lo dijo, te lo dijo bien claro y no quisiste escucharla.

-¡A ti nunca te han roto el corazón, seguro!

-Por favor… guarden silencio – Llegó una doctora, nos disculpamos con la mirada, mientras que ella se iba acercando más a mí. - ¿Matt Ishida?

-Para servirle…

-¿Es usted el padre… del… producto? – Odiaba esa forma de expresarse… el 'producto', no es un producto, es un ser vivo. Pero ya que, no quiero comenzar otra discusión.

-Sí, yo soy.

-Verá, - me llevó al pasillo, supongo que me llevaría al cuarto donde estaba Sora – Esto es algo complicado. El producto… está afectado, más que nada por que su esposa ingirió muchos antidepresivos, sabrá usted que es una droga, con todo el efecto de la droga, ella dejó de comer. Y el producto quedó en un estado muy grave. Ahora mismo están haciendo lo posible por salvarlos a los dos, pero tal vez sea difícil que los dos se salven. La decisión es suya¿debe vivir el producto o ella? – me miró fijo. Y yo… no supe que contestarle. Tuve ganas de llorar, pero me contuve, no quería mostrar debilidad en ese momento.

-Esto… yo. Es muy difícil para mí.

-Lo entiendo.

-No, no trate de decir que lo entiende. Uh, yo… yo elijo que salven la vida de Sora. Lo dejo en sus manos. –

Me fui. Y lloré, como no lloraba desde ayer. Por que ella me hace llorar.

* * *

_¡Hola mis niños y niñas (creo que más niñas que niños pero en fin… jaja como somos de sentimentales las mujeres que leemos cosas así xD)! Cieeeeelos, por fin hice un capitulo más largo :), jaja, después de tantas súplicas. Pues, espero que les guste hasta ahora, y también el hecho de que haya hecho la mitad del capitulo desde el punto de vista de Matt, creo que también es importante que sepan como se siente él, aunque, claro, es sólo ficción, jaja, no importa. El siguiente capitulo también tendrá mucho sobre lo que piensa Matt, por que, uh, Sora está inconsciente o.o Oh, que mala soy. Uhm, quería agradecerles por sus reviews, me alegran mucho! Espero que siga así, xD!_

_Por cierto, tal vez de nuevo me tarde un poco en publicar, es que ando en proceso de cambiarme de casa (No quiero! T.T) en fin, ya veré…_

_Ahora sólo díganme si les agradó la longitud del fic, u.u jajaja, si no, ya me las arreglaré! ;)_

_Y recuerden, Sorato 4 ever:D_

_Lúthien, Ale-chan o como quieran, como les sea más fácil:P_


End file.
